Sasuke's Daughter Prequal
by NaruLexigirl
Summary: The prequal to my story Sasuke's Daughter. It tells of how Sasuke and Naruto's relationship before, during, and when Arai was born. You can also read it without reading Sasuke's Daughter as well. Sasunaru. Warning inside.


**A/N: Well, I just needed a break from Sasuke's Daughter and Darkness, so I decided another one-shot was in order. Though, actually it's connected to Sasuke's Daughter. I don't really expect it to be all that great because it's just about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship up to where Arai was born and why Naruto actually decided to get pregnant, in a sense. (It's also kind of a drabble, but a not-so-pointless drabble)**

**There will be lemon. BE WARNED! In fact, this will be quite a fluffy fruit smoothie.**

**I do not own the story Naruto because Kishimoto-sensei does. However, Arai is my own creation.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was eighteen at the time he became married to Sasuke and became named Naruto Uzumaki. Well, his name had previously been Uzumaki, but technically it was now Uchiha. The problem was that Naruto firmly refused to give up his last name, no matter how much Sasuke thought it was hot having a lover with his last name. No, he was and always shall be Uzumaki, if he had any say in it. And as the Hokage, he did.<p>

The point being, Naruto Uzumaki happily married Sasuke Uchiha despite the fact that both were quite proudly males. They were in love, and their friends were quite happy with the union. After all, it was obvious from the time Naruto had obsessed over returning Sasuke back to the village after he had left to join Orochimaru that Naruto had some kind of feelings that were more-than-friendly, although he didn't admit it. Okay, he _may _have had a little bit of a crush on Sasuke back when they were twelve, but it was JUST a crush. Nothing else. That's what he believed.

Obviously he was wrong.

After all, the _doki doki_ feeling in his chest that he felt upon gazing at Sasuke again after 3 years was certainly much stronger than the _doki doki _feeling he had felt when he was twelve. Okay, maybe he did like Sasuke a little.

But just a little.

When he managed to accomplish what was thought to be the impossible of bringing Sasuke home, Naruto's feelings for him only continued to grow. He found himself wanting to hang out with the boy more often. He wanted to spar with him specifically so that Sasuke would touch him (even if it wasn't in _quite _the way he wanted him to). He wanted to sleep in the same bed as Sasuke, just so that he knew that his presence was always there. He knew his small liking of Sasuke had grown into something larger, although what he wasn't quite sure. He was unfamiliar with these feelings.

But when he was seventeen, the _dreams _started. The dreams that left him awake in the middle of the night panting heavily. The dreams that half the time (if he was lucky) left a mess in his boxers and a sexually-satiated Naruto afterwards and the other half (if he was unlucky) left a raging hard-on and he had to either jerk himself off or take a cold shower. And damn it all if it wasn't embarrassing enough, he could hardly even face Sasuke without picturing how he would look with a pleasured blush, sweaty face, and kiss-bruised lips panting over him as he thrust-

Anyway, it was embarrassing and Naruto could only think that spending time away from Sasuke was the best way to go in order to calm his hormones. Then they could hang out again after that. But as luck would have it, Naruto was not allowed to escape from the clutches that was Sasuke's hands. It was about a week of Naruto's not-so-subtle avoidance techniques that the Uchiha became annoyed and actually began 'stalking' (there are quotes there because that's what Naruto called it, though in reality Sasuke purposely chose to appear in places he knew the other boy habited) the poor Kyuubi container. There, he usually confronted Naruto. But these confrontations were all useless, ending in one of two ways: with a fight or a fleeing Naruto. On a special third ending, however, Naruto was quite shocked when Sasuke made a rather daring confession.

* * *

><p>Naruto was once again cornered, this time in a small alleyway right behind his house. Naruto cursed his fate. Just a few more steps and he would've been home free, but then Sasuke had to once again show up! Why was the boy doing this to him? Why couldn't he understand that Naruto was only trying to avoid him so that he could get his hormones under control? And speaking of hormones, they were in a deserted alleyway. <em>Alone.<em> Perhaps if he kissed Sasuke right now, it could lead to other activities like-

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded before he let that thought go any farther. He desperately pressed himself further back against the wall to give himself a little more thought space.

Sasuke noticed the movement and his eyes narrowed. "The same thing I've wanted for a while, usuratonkachi. Why are you avoiding me?"

Damn it, why did Sasuke always have to ask these questions? He couldn't tell him the truth. How could he possibly say, "Oh, well you see, bastard, I've been having wet dreams about you fucking me/me fucking you into the bed that's in the house right behind us on a nearly daily basis and it's driving me fucking _insane!_" Yeah. That would go over well.

"I'm not avoiding you." Naruto responded, as that was his usual response in these typical situations. He tried to move to walk away, but Sasuke slammed a hand against the wall to block his way.

"Bullshit." He growled. Naruto tried to escape the other way, but the older boy blocked that route as well. Naruto glared at him. This conversation was quickly going in the same direction as all of the other confrontations. But Sasuke changed it up this time. "Do you realize just how annoying it is trying to get by day by miserable day without once hearing you call my name?" He whispered threateningly.

Naruto's eyes widened, shocked. Holy shit, had he heard that right? "Wha-what?"

Sasuke shook his head, suddenly exasperated as he leaned his full body weight against the wall on his elbows. His face, although close to Naruto's, was lowered so that it couldn't be seen behind his bangs. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, annoyed. What the hell was with this situation? "I'm not an idiot, bastard!"

"You _are_ an idiot, Naruto." Sasuke said and looked up. His eyes were smoldering in such a way that Naruto had never seen before and it made him breathless. "You can't even see what's in front of your face." With that said he leaned forward and captured the shocked blonde's lips. Naruto's eyes widened comically as Sasuke pressed more into him hungrily. Holy shit. Sasuke was kissing him. _Sasuke_, the guy he'd been obsessing over, was kissing _him._

"Fuck." Naruto murmured and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, kissing back just as furiously. Sasuke groaned as their mouths opened, tongues coming out to tangle with each other's as hands began to roam over each other's bodies. God, it felt even better than Naruto had ever daydreamed of. And it didn't stop there. Apparently Sasuke had his own sexual frustrations to get rid of because somewhere within the next twenty minutes, Naruto was no longer a virgin.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that their relationship had completely skipped over the 'dating' step and, in a sense, the 'confession' step, the boys did in fact form a relationship. And confessions of each other's attractions were, somewhat reluctantly, said after the sex. So, they were fine in that sense. Sasuke didn't hesitate to telling the other Rookie 9 about their relationship despite Naruto's blushing yelling. (Though he would never admit it, Sasuke felt a little bit threatened by Sakura and Hinata, both of whom had a crush of some degree on Naruto). Surprisingly (or not), their relationship was not one of a surprise and even Sakura and Ino were happy that the two (finally!) got together. Although, there <em>was<em> a general consensus that the relationship wasn't going to last too long.

But Sasuke and Naruto proved them wrong.

The two boys' relationship only grew stronger from there (despite multiple arguments and break-ups in which they got back together/made up a few days later). Naruto could gladly say that he was in love with Sasuke and wasn't afraid to admit it. He wasn't completely sure about Sasuke, but from the way the boy looked at him that nobody but Naruto was allowed to see, he figured the feeling was mutual. It was only two months after they got together that Naruto randomly showed up at Sasuke's house hauling his stuff and saying he was moving in. Sasuke was not completely against it. After all, there would be no yelling from neighbors to keep it down during sex and they could have it any time they wanted. Plus, Naruto finally got the big house he wanted. It was win/win.

After Naruto was promoted to Hokage-in-training, he was surprised when Sasuke oh-so-casually suggested they get married. Getting married young was common in the ninja world where a lover could die anytime. Needless to say Naruto was shocked that the boy had suggested that, but was happy nonetheless. He agreed and they became fiancés. There was no fuss about it. No getting down on one knee, gazing into each other's eyes, and asking for a hand in marriage. No, that was disgusting and both boys were immediately against that. Besides, there would probably have been a fight over who got on their knee because neither one would've been happy being the girl in the relationship (although Naruto usually bottomed, if Sasuke had pointed that out he would've gotten a punch in the jaw, an earful of screaming, and most likely a month without sex. Completely unacceptable).

There were complications that occurred, though, and they had to put off the marriage for a while considering Tsunade didn't approve (she still had a grudge against Sasuke for deserting AND hurting her little Naruto) and with her being the Hokage, their gay marriage could not be confirmed. So they waited as Naruto worked on Tsunade, bugging her every chance he got to wear her down. Eventually this worked and almost directly after the 'yes' was said, Naruto and Sasuke worked on informing the people they planned on inviting. It wasn't anything big, because they didn't want an extravagant wedding. Nonetheless with Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja, it was a matter of time before what felt like the whole village was in one big festival mood. After all, Naruto was the village hero and the soon-to-Hokage. Though there _were_ some against it. But that was to be expected. So Sasuke and Naruto were happily married, happily living together, Naruto had become Hokage (because Tsunade was more than happy to get rid of the job when Naruto's training had been finished and she felt she was too old for this anymore), and were content with their lives. That is, until Naruto realized one major flaw in the relationship that he couldn't just push aside.

What about children?

* * *

><p>Long ago Naruto had learned about Sasuke's dream to 'restore the Uchiha clan'. Obviously there was a problem here with both spouses being male and unable to continue the Uchiha clan. This wouldn't have really bothered Naruto, but he wanted an explanation as to why Sasuke became married to him when he still hadn't produced an heir.<p>

"Why?" Sasuke repeated as he sat at the kitchen table writing out his mission report. Perched on his nose was a pair of glasses that he used around the house to preserve his eyesight. He glanced up at his lover questioningly,

"Yeah." Naruto said, sitting across the table from Sasuke, his chin in his hands. His eyes were openly curious. Despite the fact that Sasuke was recently eighteen and Naruto was still seventeen, already they acted like they had been together for years.

"Don't be stupid. I married you, so what does it matter?"

Naruto's cheeks puffed a little at the insult. "But what about restoring your clan? Don't you want kids? Cuz if you need to have sex with a girl-"

"Naruto, shut up." Sasuke glared at him a little. "I'm not having sex with someone else. You're my wife-"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, bastard? I'm not a girl!" Naruto immediately yelled. At their wedding, Kiba had teasingly asked who the wife was and Sasuke had instantly responded with Naruto, so now (despite Naruto's furious protests) he was constantly called the 'wife' in his and Sasuke's marriage.

"-and I'm not going to have sex with anybody but you." _Sasuke's surprisingly faithful._ Naruto thought, pleasantly startled by this confession. "Besides, I don't need kids. I gave up on that thought when I decided I only wanted you."

"So you don't want to have kids?" Naruto questioned. He wasn't against having children at all. He would've been (for the most part) happy if Sasuke decided to have a child.

"…No." He responded, but there was a hesitation Naruto didn't fail to miss. The man was lying, and the blonde knew it immediately. Sasuke hadn't completely given up on his dream to continue his clan no matter what the man had said. He wasn't willing to get someone pregnant, yet he wanted to continue his clan. But Naruto was male, so he couldn't possibly get pregnant.

…Could he?

* * *

><p>"What! What are you asking, Naruto?" Sakura yelled, dropping the files she had been dragging into the Hokage's office.<p>

"Shh!" He said, scrambling out of his chair to shut the door and help her pick up the files. "Not so loud!"

"Naruto, what exactly are you asking me?" She asked in a lower voice, having calmed from her shock and placed the files on Naruto's desk.

Naruto sat back down and leaned forward. "Is there some way a male can get pregnant?"

Sakura made a slight face. "Why? You don't think you're pregnant, do you?"

"No, no! I just mean, do you remember Sasuke's dream to restore his clan?"

"Ah." Sakura smiled and sat on the desk. This usually would've been very disrespectful to any Hokage, but she got away with the action because Naruto was her childhood friend. "So you and Sasuke want kids."

"Yeah." Naruto blushed a little at the thought.

"If he wants children, why doesn't he see if there's someone willing to birth his child? I mean," her face turned a little red, "just saying, but if you want me to, I wouldn't be against bearing a child for you two."

A small part of Naruto panged at the thought of his Sasuke and Sakura having sex, but he pushed the small jealous feeling away with a shake of his head. He smiled a little. "Thanks for the offer, Sakura-chan, and honestly you would be the only one I would allow Sasuke to be with, but he doesn't want to have sex with anybody else."

"I never expected Sasuke to be so faithful."

"Me neither."

"So you want to know if there's a way for a male to get pregnant?" Naruto nodded and was happy when Sakura seriously thought about it. With a shrug she said, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but there's no natural way that a guy could get pregnant. You need a womb, for one thing, and also, well, a vagina." Naruto blushed, unable to help it. She giggled, but then turned serious again. "Males just don't have the components nor the chemicals needed to produce and carry a baby."

Naruto frowned and thought. "…What if I created a womb using chakra? After all, chakra is one of the main things that nourish the body." He asked.

Sakura frowned, wondering what he was getting at. "…Well, it's true that the chakra would be able to nourish a baby well enough, but you need a placenta as well. And even though I know that you have a lot of chakra, you'd have to keep a constant amount of chakra for nine months, Naruto. _Nine._ I mean, even if you manage to make the chakra womb, how are you going to keep it up while you're asleep?" Naruto sighed, unsure of how to answer. He felt a little more encouraged knowing that it would work if he somehow managed to make a chakra womb, but Sakura was right. There was no way he could stay concentrated enough to keep up the womb, not even including when he was asleep. Perhaps it was a hopeless cause after all. But he really did want to fulfill Sasuke's dream. The man had already helped him in so many ways and had even helped him achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. He felt it was the least he could do to help Sasuke.

"Wait!" Naruto cried, an idea suddenly springing to his head. "What about Kyuubi?" He asked.

"Kyuubi?" Sakura questioned.

"What if I can somehow convince Kyuubi to make the womb with its chakra? Would that work?"

"Well…" Sakura thought about it. "Yes, I suppose as long as you mix it with your own chakra-"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered and pumped his fist.

"BUT!" Sakura called to be heard over him, "What about an egg?"

Naruto paused. "Huh?"

"An egg, Naruto." She repeated. "You need a sperm and an egg to create a baby. It's Sexual Education 101. If I'm to assume Sasuke's going to be providing the sperm, than what are you going to do about the egg?"

"Shit." Naruto cursed and flopped onto the desk. He had no idea. He looked at his friend desperately, considering she was the medical expert. She sighed.

"How about using chakra for that too?" She suggested.

"…Would that work?" He asked, his hope beginning to reform like a phoenix from its ashes.

"Well, chakra is specific between each person and in a sense, it could –with a lot of effort- be used to create the twenty-six chromosomes needed to make an egg."

"So ask Kyuubi to make that too?"

"No!" She said quickly, surprised at such a question. Naruto blinked, confused. "No, Naruto. If Kyuubi makes it, then it will be Sasuke's and _Kyuubi's _baby. Not yours." Naruto made a face, picturing little Uchihas with Kyuubi's ears and tails running about being the demons they would no doubt be. Oh, but would that even work? After all, it would probably be difficult for a human and a demon to mate…

"So I'll create a jutsu. I'll convince Kyuubi to support a womb with its chakra mixed with mine and a placenta that's connected to my bloodstream as well as a pathway to the womb and I'll create a jutsu that will use my chakra to create an egg." Naruto surmised. "After all, the jutsu only needs to last long enough to get fertilized, right?" He questioned, trying to remember what he knew of the pregnancy process.

"Yeah, but don't forget to encode in the egg everything it needs in order to actually _make _the baby." He nodded in confirmation. Sakura hopped off of the desk and leaned forward on it with her hands, her eyes wide with excitement. "Naruto, if this works, it will be a miracle."

"I hope it does." Naruto said, determined. Then his determination faltered, remembering a critical detail. "Ano…what about the actual birth?"

"Oh, that's the easy part." She said, waving it off. She was completely on board with the plan now that the possibility of it actually working was discovered. "We'll just cut open your stomach. It'll be just like having a C-section." Naruto frowned, not too happy about being cut open, but he put up with it. After all, he might actually be able to produce a child for Sasuke and him. And that itself was exciting. He could worry about those little details later on when the jutsu actually worked. "But," Sakura said, serious now, "this is still really risky if you manage it. If it works, I want to be your doctor and I want a check-up on you at least once a week." Naruto nodded in agreement. Sakura smiled and wished him good luck before preparing to leave, but he stopped her. She turned.

"Sakura-chan, don't mention this to anybody, okay? I wanna surprise Sasuke." She raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement.

"Alright. It'll be our secret."

* * *

><p>So Naruto set to work on his preparation to produce a child. He knew that his first step was to convince the Kyuubi no Kitsune that lived within him to help him, but honestly he thought that would be one of the easier parts. After his mother and Killer Bee had helped him control the fox, Naruto and Kyuubi had been on slightly better terms with each other. Naruto had proven his worth and courage to the demon and in return the fox didn't struggle (as much) to give him the chakra he needed. They even chatted sometimes with each other. Naruto figured this would be a fairly easy task.<p>

When he had finished discussing his plan to the fox one night, the demon laughed its ass off. It thought that the whole thing was ridiculous and it couldn't believe Naruto had even thought of such an idea. Naruto countered asking if it thought it was impossible and if it was saying no to helping him. Kyuubi said no to both ideas, saying that it _was _possible, albeit ridiculous (as in, hilarious) and that yes it would help just to see how this would turn out. Besides, if it actually did provide the chakra for the womb and placenta that would mean that the child would as be partially Kyuubi's as well. And that meant that it could have a child of its own running around to cause havoc. Kyuubi was all for it.

So Naruto had succeeded in convincing the Kyuubi to make a womb, although he was suspicious of the fox's motives. Nonetheless he moved onto his next step: creating a jutsu that would make his egg. This was the most difficult part because he had absolutely nothing to work with because there were no previous records of anybody trying to create such a jutsu. On top of that, Naruto also had to study in detail from Sakura's medical books exactly what a female's egg did and how the baby grew throughout the nine months in the womb. So he had to jump between studying without Sasuke's knowledge, his Hokage duties, and his personal life. Needless to say it was exhausting. Luckily he had Sakura on his side throughout the whole process to teach him. They both knew that one wrong step with the jutsu and Naruto would either end up failing to create the baby, killing that baby somewhere through the growth process, or making a deformed baby.

* * *

><p>It was taking him months to do all of these things and his personal life began to suffer from it. Naruto was usually so exhausted when he got home, that there were absolutely no sexual activities with the still semi-newlywed couple besides maybe a kiss. And he was hardly able to hang out with his friends too. Sakura recommended waiting until they were older to start this whole 'make a family' thing, but Naruto refused. He wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. Besides, Kyuubi was cooperating now. What if it changed its mind later? Sakura just sighed and agreed. If Naruto wanted to get pregnant now, she wasn't going to stop him.<p>

But with weeks and months going by without Sasuke having sex with his 'wife', Sasuke was quickly becoming frustrated and suspicious on why Naruto was coming back home later and later and why he always was so tired when he was awake. Besides that fact, Sasuke was used to having sex with Naruto at least twice a week –or at least a blowjob or something!- but now he wasn't getting anything besides a kiss if he was lucky. Sasuke wanted answers and he wanted sex, dammit, so he caught Naruto before the boy went back off to work and told him to stay home.

"Wha-Sasuke, you know I can't do that!" Naruto said startled by the sudden demand.

"Yes, you can. You need a break." Sasuke said, and led him back up to their bedroom despite the protesting.

"Sasuke, I need to go to work! Sakura'll kill me if I slack off!" Sasuke ignored him and pushed him down onto the bed, pressing his lips firmly against the other boy's. Naruto groaned as hands traveled under his shirt and blunt nails ran across his chest and stomach. He felt Sasuke smirk into their kiss and begin working on removing his wife's shirt.

"That's right…" He murmured as he kissed down the blonde boy's neck. He knew Naruto was probably just as horny as he was with the time they hadn't had sex, so that was why he fell so easily under spell. "You can stay home today."

Naruto gasped as his nipple was taken into a hot mouth and sucked on after his shirt had been removed. "Shit…" He whispered, trying to gather his thoughts while Sasuke worked on him. Damn it, he was already hard and kami this felt so good after two months without it. But his jutsu was nearly complete and he needed to make the finishing touches. "Nngn…" He moaned, feeling the zipper on his pants coming down. "No…Sasuke!" He knew he wasn't getting away from this one. Perhaps…perhaps he could try out his jutsu early? Honestly it was for the most part complete. He just needed to work on the placenta with Kyuubi and the jutsu would be complete (hopefully). He worked his hands into the correct signs as he felt Kyuubi's chakra gathering to form the womb and built his own chakra.

Sasuke paused, sensing the increase in chakra, and frowned at the signs. "What are you doing, dobe?" Naruto ignored him and initiated the jutsu. But it broke as Sasuke, annoyed at being ignored, ran a hand into Naruto's boxers and broke the boy's concentration. Naruto cursed and bucked. The side-effects of the jutsu were immediate, causing Naruto's pupils to contract as lust ran full-throttle throughout his body. Fuck, if he wasn't horny enough as it was, now he felt as if he'd been sexually teased on and off for a _year_.

"Shit, Sasuke!" He gasped, and desperately ground himself against his lover's hand. He needed his release and he needed it _now_. "Please, touch me!"

Sasuke's eyes darkened instantly with lust, liking the begging, and leaned forward to invade Naruto's mouth, pumping him. Naruto gripped the man's hair, groaning like crazy. Damn it, he sounded like a desperate whore but he was just so fucking horny! Fuck, so this was the side-effect to failing the jutsu. "Naruto, if you wanted this so much," Sasuke murmured as he pulled away to look at Naruto's flushed face, "you should've just said so."

"Shut up…nn…bastard…and…ah…suck it already!" Naruto groaned. He heard Sasuke chuckle breathily before he replaced his mouth with his hand. "AH!" Naruto yelled, bucking up into the heat. Sasuke held his hips down and gave another strong suck as the blonde gripped onto his hair. Naruto could already feel his end coming and he tried desperately to buck again, trying to encourage his climax to come faster. Sasuke ran his teeth up the boy's length lightly and licked off the little bit of precum at the top before plunging back down, fingering his lover's hole. He was able to find Naruto's sweet spot quickly and with a yell, Naruto came, his head thrown back.

Sasuke swallowed and pulled out, wiping a little bit of the cum off of his face and licking it with a frown. Naruto didn't usually come that fast. And Sasuke also wasn't satisfied. He still had his own hard-on to worry about. Naruto groaned as he watched Sasuke clean his face slowly. He could already feel himself coming back to life. He wasn't satiated yet. He was just a horny as he was earlier and he sat up quickly and pulled Sasuke's fingers into his mouth to coat them, gazing at his lover lustfully. Sasuke watched with rapt attention

"I want more, Sasuke." The blonde murmured and placed the coated fingers near his entrance as he forcefully kissed Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't one to complain about the situation at all and pushed his fingers inside of him. It took three rounds of sex with Naruto on the bottom and one on top before the effects of the jutsu wore off and both boys collapsed from exhaustion.

Needless to say, Naruto didn't make it to work that day.

He was questioned later on that day by Sasuke when they finally woke up to eat on why he was suddenly like that and what that jutsu he had done was. Naruto grimaced and thought quickly on his feet, telling Sasuke that it was a jutsu to increase sex drive (which, it kind of was) and he had wanted to try it. Sasuke had smirked and told him that they should do that again sometime and Naruto just sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't been caught.

* * *

><p>Although the next day he was chewed out by Sakura for skipping work, Naruto couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Sasuke. After all, he was more than satiated sexually and he had also gotten some interesting results from the jutsu. One: he discovered that it very easily broke, which meant he would have to initiate it before he had sex with Sasuke. Two: it made him horny as hell. The question, though, was why. Naruto mentioned his failed attempt at the jutsu to Sakura and the girl thought it over before suggesting,<p>

"What if the jutsu makes you keep wanting sex until the egg is officially fertilized?" Naruto thought about it and found that the most probable. Glad that this wasn't some kind of hindrance in the component of the jutsu, Naruto went back to work on putting the finishing touches on it. With Sasuke happy again and with Naruto rested, he was able to quickly finish it by the very beginning of October.

He showed the finished written jutsu to Sakura for her final opinion before he put it to the test. Sakura looked impressed as she looked it over. "I…think you've got everything, Naruto." Naruto grinned.

"Think it'll work?"

"Honestly, yeah." She smiled. "I think you'll be the only one to be able to use this, though."

"So, do you want to check up on me tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh, no! Naruto, before you try this out, I want you to get at least a week's worth of rest. You need to be at full strength before you try something like this. And no sex either. Your body needs to be well rested." Sakura coached him.

"But Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "I'm fine!"

"I said no! Look, how about you wait until your birthday, okay?" She tried to convince him. Naruto thought about it. In a sense it would be like a present to himself…

"Fine. Then I'll come in the day after my birthday." So Naruto took it easy for the next few days, pleased with himself. He was confident that the jutsu was going to work. All he could think about was that he and Sasuke would be having a child. He vaguely wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl, but then decided it didn't matter. Sasuke was going to be thrilled when he found out. But he would wait to tell the Uchiha for a while, just to make sure the pregnancy was going well and to not get his hopes up.

* * *

><p>So the night of Naruto's birthday came and he celebrated it cheerfully with everybody, but didn't drink as Sakura advised him against doing. When the party was over, he quietly hid around the corner and began his jutsu. He felt the sudden rush of heat throughout his body that made him crave Sasuke's touch and knew that it was working. He made sure that the chakra womb and his chakra egg were fully formed and ready before grinning. Tonight would be the night. Approximately nine months from now he and Sasuke would have a child of their own.<p>

He spotted Sasuke searching for him and he grinned. He snuck up behind the man and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind before kissing his neck. "Where's my present, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, sensing the husky tone, and said, "Don't think you'll be topping tonight just because it's your birthday, usuratonkachi." Naruto frowned, a little peeved that Sasuke said that, but pushed the feeling away. He didn't plan on topping tonight anyway.

"Bastard." He mutter, running his hands up the inside of Sasuke's shirt and gently twisted his nipples. He sucked on his pulse. "Saying that on my birthday…"

Sasuke turned and pushed him back onto the couch, kissing him hungrily. Naruto opened his mouth immediately and tangled his tongue with the man above him, grinding against the thigh between his legs. He moaned wantonly, fighting to get Sasuke's shirt off. Sasuke lifted helped take the shirt off and worked on Naruto's as he said, "You're already hard?"

"I did that jutsu again." Naruto gasped, pressing himself harder against Sasuke's leg. "Fuck!" He cried throwing his head back.

"Damn it, Naruto." Sasuke growled lustfully and quickly rid the two of them of their pants and underwear. He then paused and pulled himself far enough away so that Naruto couldn't touch him.

Naruto scowled. "What are you doing, bastard? Touch me, damn it!"

Sasuke smiled in a downright evil way. "Do it yourself."

"What!" He yelled, surprised.

"You heard me. Touch yourself."

Naruto growled. "It's _my _birthday, Sasuke! You should be listening to what I say!" But Sasuke didn't move, still smirking down at him. Naruto wanted to continue yelling at him but his cock was throbbing, urging him to touch it. And damn it, he needed release. With another scowl, he reached between their bodies and fisted himself. He gasped and bit his lip as he quickly stroked himself, throwing his head back and moaning.

Sasuke watched the scene, his hands twitching to either touch the man below him or to touch himself. He groaned at the sight of Naruto jerking himself off and said, "You don't have to be in such a hurry."

"Bastard." Naruto gasped and shifted his hips in need to move them. "You're not the one under the influence of the jutsu! I still have a few rounds left before I'm done!"

"You're right." Sasuke said, and knocked Naruto's hand away before proceeding to kiss him. "I've got time to mess with you later." He forced the man's lips open and slowly flipped the two of them over so that Naruto was on top.

Naruto pulled away and kissed down Sasuke's chest, his hands running along the man's abs, before he asked, "What are you doing?"

Sasuke smiled. "You wanted to top, didn't you?" Naruto couldn't help but pause. Sasuke was willingly given him control? That was a first. Usually the man didn't allow him to top unless Naruto turned the tables at the last minute, or Sasuke was too worn out to top but still wanted sex. _Dammit._ Naruto thought. _Why is it that the one time Sasuke __**needs**__ to top, he's giving me control?_

Naruto grinned. "Alright!" He said before kneeling over him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the action but didn't say anything as Naruto positioned Sasuke's member at his entrance.

This time Sasuke did open his mouth, "Oh, you're not going to top?" He asked cockily.

"Shut up. I am topping." Naruto smiled at his joke before he fully impaled himself. He cried out as Sasuke groaned, his hands coming up to grip Naruto's hips. Naruto's thighs trembled as he leaned forward a little. Damn, he should've used some kind of lubricant. He had forgotten in his lustful haze. Sasuke shuddered as he felt the boy clenching and unclenching around him.

"So good…" He murmured. Naruto waited a few moments longer before he lifted himself off until only Sasuke's tip was inside of him. In one swift movement, he slammed back down, watching as Sasuke gasped. He continued to bounce on him, shifting around. He whined a little and stopped. "What…is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't find it!" Naruto said. Sasuke understood immediately and pushed Naruto down onto his back. "Hey!" The boy cried, annoyed, but Sasuke cut off any more complaints as he kissed him and lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders.

"Despite the fact that I like that new position, I'll take over now." He whispered and thrusted, finding Naruto's spot instantly.

"Fuck!" Naruto cried and gripped the arm of the couch for stability. How the hell did that bastard always know just where to hit? "Faster!" He yelled, meeting each thrust as Sasuke did as he was told. "Nn, god! Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked and kissed him once. Naruto could feel the end coming and arched desperately. Damn it, he loved sex with Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled as his thrusts became disjointed, losing the rhythm that they had had going and Naruto knew that Sasuke was near his peak too. Naruto squeezed his inner muscles and was rewarded with a deep moan from the man above him.

"I'm so close…ah…" Naruto grunted and felt the dam in him break. "Ah, Sasuke!" He cried as he came, his body arching under the intensity. Sasuke came not too long after with his own whispered call of his lover's name, thrusting deeply to fill the boy beneath him. Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke pour into him. His jutsu would be complete soon.

Sasuke pulled out of him and Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of him to kiss him deeply. "I'm not done yet." He murmured against the Uchiha's lips. Sasuke smirked and ran his hands down Naruto's sides.

"I know you're not."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto woke slowly to find himself curled on his side with Sasuke pressed against his back, his arm around Naruto's waist. The blonde smiled softly. Whenever he woke up and the two of them were spooning, he knew that they had had a great sex night. After all, Sasuke wasn't one to cuddle (even though Naruto was) and definitely wouldn't spoon. It was only after a great sex night did Sasuke spoon because he didn't want to let go of Naruto. He became affectionate when he was completely satiated. And Naruto liked that.<p>

The blonde man rolled over and buried his face into Sasuke's neck as he thought. He wondered if his jutsu had worked and if he was actually pregnant. He didn't feel any differently and, looking down at his tummy, he didn't _look _pregnant. He frowned and poked his tummy. But the jutsu had definitely worn off after the second round of sex, so something must have happened. Hopefully he didn't fail because that jutsu was hard on Naruto's body. Despite that he became pleased sexually, a lot of his chakra was drained from him. He couldn't do it again tonight.

He glanced at the clock and noted that it was eight in the morning. Sakura would be at the hospital by now. Very carefully he maneuvered out of Sasuke's hold and crawled out of the bed to get his clothes. When he got his pants buttoned, he heard the blanket shift and a voice ask, "Where do you think you're going?" Naruto couldn't help the small smile that appeared at the tone. Sasuke was still in affectionate mode. He almost regretted having to leave.

"I just need to get something from my office." He said and pulled on his shirt. He felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Go later. I'm not done with you yet, idiot." Naruto wasn't sure how Sasuke already wanted sex again even after last night.

"Bastard, let go. I'll be back." He turned and kissed him. "Just let me get that thing, and I'll be back before you know it." With that he used a replacement jutsu to replace himself with one of the pillows on the bed and disappeared to go to the hospital.

Sasuke scowled at his escape, his affectionate mood dissipating. "I'm going to kick his ass when he gets back." He muttered before crawling back into the bed

* * *

><p>The people at the hospital bowed respectfully as Naruto walked up to the front counter. Ino grinned as she saw him. "Hey, Naruto!" She said. "Want something?"<p>

"Yeah! Ino, do you know where Sakura-chan is?" Naruto frowned as he felt his stomach rumble unpleasantly.

"Yeah, she's-Naruto? Are you alright?" Ino said, seeing Naruto pale.

"Bucket!" He cried quickly and was handed a trash can in which he threw up in.

Ino shook her head as she waved off the concerned onlookers and rubbed the boy's back. "Jeez, did you drink too much last night, or what?"

Naruto grabbed a tissue and wiped his mouth and nose. "Nah, I didn't drink. Must've been something I ate…" He said, although he knew that wasn't true. "Anyway," he said, recovering from the ordeal, "where's Sakura-chan? I need to see her."

"She's on the third floor with a patient. Can you wait?"

"Ah, yeah. Just tell her I'm in one of the check-up rooms, okay?" Ino nodded and Naruto left to go sit in the office. It wasn't long afterwards that Sakura came in, smiling.

"So? How'd it go?"

"Dunno. That's what I'm here for."

"Alright." From her pocket she pulled out a stick with a grey tip. "Go into the bathroom and pee on the grey end of this."

Naruto gave her a funny look, but took it. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a pregnancy test. Go." Naruto looked doubtful, but did as he was told. When he came out, Sakura had on gloves and placed the stick on a napkin. "Take off your shirt and let's begin your check-up while we wait." She put on her stethoscope and pressed it against his chest. "Do you think the jutsu worked?"

"I hope so." After a few minutes of checking his vitals, Sakura picked up the pregnancy test and grinned before showing him.

"Positive. Congratulations, Naruto. You're pregnant."

"Fuck yes!" Naruto cheered, jumping up before hugging her. "It worked!"

"Hang on, I need to talk to you." She said, smiling at his enthusiasm and sat him down. "Your body doesn't produce enough of the hormones you need to properly produce a baby, so I'm going to need to give you those shots twice a week. You also can't do anything strenuous. That means no fighting at all, Naruto. No sparring."

Naruto cursed. "What about sex?"

"In the beginning, yes. But when you hit three months, you've got to stop for the health of the child." Naruto nodded. "And I'm going to tell you some symptoms you may or may not get.

* * *

><p>And so the weeks began to pass. Naruto was thrilled at first knowing that he was pregnant and knowing that it was Sasuke's child. It excited him. But he wasn't all that thrilled about the symptoms Sakura had warned him about. There would be mood-swings (which would come from the shots he would be taking), cravings, and he would have morning sickness for a while (which explained him throwing up). His body would probably cramp too. A male's body wouldn't be used to the fact that there was a baby though. Sakura had also warned him to be very careful as he got bigger. She had to monitor his body when that time came just in case his body couldn't handle holding a baby.<p>

But as Naruto entered his fourth month and noticed the roundness of his stomach and the symptoms really started to come into effect, the thrill of began to fade. He hated not being able to train and he couldn't have sex either. And then there were the damn cramps and the fact that he started crying for no damn reason! He felt weak as hell and he hated it. All-in-all, he officially hated being pregnant. He sympathized with women everywhere.

On top of that, Sasuke had begun to notice the change in Naruto as well. He frowned whenever the boy rejected his offer to spar (which Naruto _never_ did) and also when he didn't allow Sasuke to have sex with him. And then there were Naruto's random fits. One moment he'd be happy as anything, there'd be something that's slightly wrong, he'd blow up at Sasuke about it, and then he would start crying. Sasuke could hardly think with how fast Naruto jumped from one thing to another.

"Naruto, you've gotten fat." Sasuke said bluntly, annoyed at Naruto's weight gain. He didn't like a fat Naruto.

Naruto glared at him. "Don't call me fat, bastard!" He yelled.

"You ARE fat, usuratonkachi! I've been feeding you correctly, so what the hell is wrong with you? Have you been pigging out on that shit you call ramen behind my back?" He demanded.

"It's not shit, teme! Ramen is amazing! You just can't accept that!"

"And then you won't have sex with me!" Sasuke added, frustrated. "You haven't been all that busy, so why are avoiding having sex?"

"I'm…I'm not…" Naruto looked away, his mood suddenly changing again. He became quiet. Sasuke glared as he noticed tears sparkling in those blue eyes he loved.

"And look, now you're crying again! Naruto, what the fuck is wrong with you? You're acting like a pregnant girl!" He yelled and stepped closer, grabbing the boy's shoulders and forcing him to look at him.

Naruto glared at him through watery eyes. "Maybe it's because I AM pregnant, you jackass!"

Sasuke didn't accept that answer. "You're a male, Naruto."

"Yeah, I know that! I made a jutsu that allowed me to become pregnant!" Naruto sniffled as he felt tears run down his face and he threw himself into Sasuke's arms, burying his face into his chest as he yelled, "How can you be so mean, you asshole! I did this for you, damn it!" Sasuke heaved a sigh and rubbed Naruto's back as the boy sobbed. He'd been doing this a lot lately.

"What do you mean you made a jutsu?" He asked after the boy calmed down and held onto him. Naruto told his story as he kept his face hidden, this time in shame at acting so weak again. He explained about the jutsu and the stupid shots Sakura was giving him and how he was now already five months pregnant and that was why he wouldn't have sex or spar. When he was finished, Sasuke sat there in silence, somewhat stunned. "So…You're pregnant with our child?" He finally asked.

"Yeah…"

Sasuke sighed and hugged him before pressing his lips to Naruto's neck. "You idiot." He murmured, but Naruto felt the smile and felt much better knowing that Sasuke was happy.

The pregnancy seemed to go by a lot smoother now that Sasuke knew. It seemed as if he had shifted into 'father mode' as he stopped bugging Naruto about sex and about training. He now walked with Naruto to go to the Hokage's office and made sure to check up on him on occasion whenever he wasn't on a mission. He also started cleaning out the spare room that they had and forced Naruto to eat properly and stop eating ramen (although he did anyway). Even though Naruto found the sudden doting annoying, he also kind of enjoyed the more caring Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed to have this fear that he wasn't going to be a good father, although he never said it out loud. Naruto could see it, the way he would worry about the child and how he fussed over what to get the baby even though it wasn't born yet. It was times like those that Naruto would punch Sasuke and tell him to chill the fuck out and that he would be fine. Sasuke seemed to appreciate that. Both often lay in bed together as Sasuke listened to Naruto's stomach now that the baby could be felt kicking and moving. Naruto smiled as he knew Sasuke felt the same way as him: they would finally have the family they had both been longing for.

It was a shock to their friends when they told them the truth on why Naruto was so large. All of them asked questions on how such a thing was possible and the obvious baby questions: is it a boy or girl? What are you going to name it? Etc. Even so, they seemed quite happy for the couple, even if they _were_ young. The village had a different reaction, though. Most seemed somewhat…disgusted by the fact. Two males having a baby was unnatural. And Iruka positively passed out on hearing the news. But Naruto and Sasuke ignored the criticism. They were used to being insulted. It's not as if the village could do anything against them anyway.

So the months passed and Naruto entered his ninth month, during which he complained a lot. Sakura wouldn't allow him to work, being his doctor, and demanded that he stayed off of his feet. Naruto's body was barely able to hold the baby and Naruto had to sleep on his side so that his organs would not be crushed during the process. It was painful to say the least and Naruto was often found saying, "I wish the baby would just be born, damn it."

* * *

><p>It was July 10th when Naruto felt a shift within his body that had his eyes fly open in alarm. It was the middle of the night and Sasuke was soundly sleeping next to him when Naruto gripped his arm. The boy was instantly awake and he looked at his lover. "Something's wrong." Naruto said.<p>

Sasuke immediately sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Get Sakura." He said and the other man was gone the next instant. Naruto gripped his stomach in fear, not understanding what was wrong but fearing it anyway. He could tell that something was wrong with the baby. His stomach muscles were spasming and he groaned in pain. "Hurry up, Sasuke…!" He whispered.

Sasuke was running through the bedroom door the next moment followed by Sakura, still dressed in her night gown and looking disheveled. She saw Naruto curled over in pain and ran over, forcing him to lay out. "Naruto, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"I don't know. The baby-!" He said, gripping his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called, "I need you to knock Naruto out, now! And then go get some towels!"

"What?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just nodded and activated his sharingan.

"Good night, Naruto." He said and Naruto saw his world go black. The next hurried minutes were spent controling the blood flowing from Naruto as Sakura cut him open. Sasuke paled a tiny bit at seeing Naruto so injured and was forced to leave to go to the hospital and get some blood for Naruto. As Sakura pierced the chakra womb with her own chakra, it burst and sent her flying backwards with the force of the fearsome Kyuubi chakra and some of the things around the room fell to the floor and broke. Sakura was back on her feet in moments and she grabbed the now-crying baby before proceeding to heal Naruto.

She cursed as she felt Naruto's heart stop beating. "Damn it!" She cried and Sasuke reappeared. She quickly handed him the baby with a, "Clean her up" before taking the blood bag and hooking the needle up to it.

"What's wrong with him, Sakura?" Sasuke demanded, grabbing a clean towel and proceeding to clean some of the blood off of the baby.

"Go away!" She screamed at him instead. Sasuke scowled, but didn't argue as he moved outside of the room. As happy as he was at having a new (he looked the baby over) daughter, Naruto better not die in the process. He didn't know if he could handle losing him. But he went downstairs and set to work on making a bottle with the ingredients Sakura had helped him and Naruto pick out. He then looked his child over.

She had a thin layer of black hair on her head with pale skin, proving that the girl was definitely an Uchiha. She also had pale whisker-like scars that made Sasuke smile a little bit. The scars were just like Naruto's. Finally the little girl became quiet and Sasuke placed the nipple of the bottle against her mouth and she immediately began to drink. Her little hands came up to hold onto it, and she opened her eyes from the first time.

Sasuke's breath caught as, instead of the expected black eyes of the Uchiha clan, the little girl exposed the bright blue eyes of Naruto. Sasuke instantly fell in love with the girl and held her close. He was glad his daughter had acquired Naruto's eyes. It meant those beautiful blue orbs would go on for another generation.

He looked up as he felt a presence descend his stairs and quickly moved over to meet her. Sakura sighed, wiping blood off of her hands onto a rag. She smiled slightly at Sasuke's worried face and said, "He's alright, Sasuke." The boy let out a breath. "I'm going to stay here until he wakes up." She said and he nodded. The next hour and a half was spent waiting for Naruto to awaken and taking care of the newest member of the Uchiha clan. The little girl fell asleep not long after eating and so they placed her in the crib next to her parents' bed. The sheets were covered in blood, so Sasuke knew that he would need to buy new ones. The two worked together to clean up the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke drowsily to see his husband's face near his, just as he had fallen asleep. "Sas'ke?" He murmured. An expression of complete and utter relief and happiness that Naruto had never seen before appeared on the man's face.<p>

He let out a soft breath, whispering, "Naruto…"

Naruto grinned sleepily. "So? What happened?"

"You very nearly died." He heard Sakura say from the background, although he couldn't see her. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed the blonde boy softly before pulling away.

"I did?" Naruto asked. His body felt extremely sore and weak. He wanted to sleep more. He closed his eyes for a moment, before they flew open. Sasuke managed to hold Naruto down before he sat up in his rush. "The baby!"

"She's fine!" Sasuke said, struggling to keep Naruto from moving. "Stop wiggling, you idiot! You're still injured!"

Naruto paused. "She?"

"Yes, she." Sakura said and appeared from behind Sasuke, carrying a little bundle of blankets. She handed the baby to Sasuke, who kneeled down so that Naruto could see the child. Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned before laughing.

"We did it!" He laughed, relieved. "We actually have a child!"

His laughing caused the baby to stir and blink her eyes open. She gazed at the world around her, curious at all of the faces. Sakura gasped. "Her eyes!"

"She has Naruto's eyes…" Sasuke confirmed, smiling gently. "What should we name her?"

"Arai." Naruto said immediately. Both of his friends looked at him strangely. "Well, she was constantly kicking me and she gave you guys such a rough time when she was born so…"

"You _would_ think of something so stupid." Sasuke said.

"Hey! Bastard!"

"Naruto, that _is _a pretty unusual name. Couldn't you think of something more meaningful?" Sakura asked.

"Well, she was born under unusual circumstances." Naruto defended, pouting that Sakura was taking Sasuke's side. "Besides, I like the name Arai! And she does too, right, Arai?" Naruto asked the baby. The little girl stared at him before a small smile came upon her face and she giggled. Naruto grinned. "See? She does!"

"I think she's just laughing at your face, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Stop insulting me, teme!" Naruto yelled back.

"Oh, well." Sakura said. "I guess her name's Arai then."

"Arai Uzumaki-Uchiha." Sasuke said. "The first of the reborn Uchiha clan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a lot of fun writing this one-shot. Some people may not necessarily find it good, but I found it really fun. And it's really long too. It kind of answers some questions about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship and also about the jutsu. I think I planned it alright. It was kind of awkward when I had to write Naruto a bit out of character during his pregnancy scene, though…**

**If anybody wants me to write a second part with Arai's life as she grew up to the point where she travels back to the past, I'll do that. I wouldn't mind all that much.**

**P.S. Who liked the birthday I gave Arai? 7/10? SasuNaru day? :D**


End file.
